


Doctor D'Ora

by Catchinglikekerosene



Series: Universe 1: Canon Divergent [5]
Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love Triangles, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchinglikekerosene/pseuds/Catchinglikekerosene
Summary: Becca spots Ethan with a new lady friend. This takes place in OHSY about a month after Ethan returns from the Amazon.
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Universe 1: Canon Divergent [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137878
Kudos: 10





	Doctor D'Ora

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was meant to be a chapter in the Trials & Tribulations series but I didn’t think it fit anymore and wanted to post this fic as-is before I destroy it.

He met her on location. The long brown hair, inquisitive green eyes, long legs that held her frame in perfect posture, and a faint minimalistic dove tattoo on her wrist. In another life Dr. Alessandra D’Ora could have been a model. She was brilliant and supportive - a great companion in the lonely Amazonian nights. Just like him she was in her late-thirties, and worked at a private practice in Ontario, Canada. Ethan Ramsey was grateful for her company every one of those sixty lonely nights on location - Alessandra was the perfect distraction from his thoughts. 

And now here she was in Boston. 

Two weeks after the end of their mission with the World Health Organization she was sat at the table across from him, describing her newest adventure; She’s spending a month guest lecturing on socialized medicine at Harvard Medical. 

Dr. Rebecca Lao passed by the window of Alessandro’s and saw the two - her boss and sometimes lover sharing a meal with a stunning woman over delightful conversation two tables away. She stopped in her tracks. They looked so comfortable together. At ease, even. Becca noticed the way his shoulders curved in relaxation much like when they were alone together all those times ago. 

There in the damp August evening her heart broke. Ethan was smiling, the crows feet around his eyes on display for everyone to see.  _ Ethan rarely smiled.  _ If she didn’t know him better, she’d be convinced he didn’t have any cracks in his features and his life was devoid from any sort of happiness. But there he was in that navy sports coat, its only purpose to compliment his gleaming eyes, smiling with someone else, laughing at her jokes. He was happy with someone else. 

_ How long have they known each other? Is this new? _

Becca ripped her gaze from the deceiving window and pushed the thoughts away just as quickly as they infiltrated her mind. Ethan had abandoned her without a trace all those weeks ago, she didn’t owe him another thought. He made the executive decision to sever their intimate relationship, so she made the decision to keep him away from her life outside the hospital. 

Becca headed home, abandoning her takeout mission. If he had moved on so could -  _ should _ she. She pulled out her phone and rang the second most used number in her contacts recently. 

He picked up on the second ring. 

“Have you eaten?” Becca asked without pleasantries. 

“I could go for some dessert,” she could hear the megawatt smile through Bryce’s playful remark. 

“I’ll be over in ten.” 

*** 

Becca started spending more time with Bryce outside of his apartment. They weren’t necessarily hiding their relationship, they just didn’t know what to call it. They were casual. They were _ friends _ . Friends who had intimate benefits at the drop of a dime. It wasn’t a secret, but also no one bothered to ask about their title. Bryce hated labels anyway, they didn’t fit with his go-with-the-flow demeanor. 

They started spending more time outside of the bedroom and the comfort of the walls around them that let them simply  _ be _ . With every passing day Becca and Bryce grew closer and bolder in their advances. They’ve played footsies in the cafeteria, kissed for hours on the grass in the park, shared plates at Don Luigi’s, and intertwined their hands at the coffee shops by the hospital. 

Today they were sitting in the corner of Derry Roasters, Becca’s go-to for a caffeine fix. Cuddled close together on a half-booth with their backs to the wall and shoulders touching. They were specifically sat right under the overhead speaker which drowned out the world around them and made Bryce’s whispers even more erotic. He’d gotten cocky in the last few days, slipping his hand up her thigh, whispering all the ways he wanted her with hundreds of passersby around. 

This time his whisper brought a chill up her spine, it wasn’t what she expected to hear during their brief coffee break. 

“Hey, look. Dr. Grumpy’s on a date,” Bryce called her attention to the attending sauntering in. 

Becca’s deep brown eyes watched his every step carefully, silently hoping he’d look over to her deep in Bryce’s embrace.

He never did. His eyes were solely fixated on his companion. 

Dr. Ethan Ramsey glided over to the table Dr. Alessandra D’Ora had been sat at. She rose when she felt his familiar presence not too many footfalls away. He gave her a hug and Becca unnaturally stiffened under Bryce’s arm at the sight. 

“They look friendly,” Becca whispered. 

Bryce’s eyes were still dissecting their movements. It was a sight to behold - strict and lone Ramsey was joined by someone and not just anyone, an absolutely  _ stunning woman. _ “Do you think they’re friends or  _ friends?”  _

“Et- Dr. Ramsey doesn’t have friends.” 

“Hm… looks more intimate than just a business lunch. Wanna find out?” 

Bryce rapidly stood up, grabbing Becca’s hand and dragging her briskly through the seating area. They were moving so quickly Becca couldn’t keep her shorter legs in pace with him, when her hand slipped from Bryce’s she felt off balance and collided into the corner of an empty table with a  _ thunk! _ Bryce spun on his heels to make sure she was okay and backed right into Dr. D’Ora waiting for her order. 

Once he was positive Becca wasn’t in any imminent danger he turned back to Dr. D’Ora. “So sorry about that,” he apologized as he steadied himself and the unknown doctor. “You okay?” 

Alessandra expertly took in his green scrubs and badge as Bryce flashed her his most flirty smile. “Quite alright, Doctor…?” 

“Lahela. Bryce Lahela.” Bryce ran a hand through his hair, a move he was well aware most women couldn’t resist. Becca came over to the pair and he winked at his favorite accomplice, “Should really watch where you’re going, Becks.” 

Becca rolled her eyes. 

With a sparkle in his kaleidoscope eyes Bryce sent his most charming of smiles to the stranger, “I didn’t catch your name?” 

“Dr. Alessandra D’Ora,” she placed her wallet under her arm to free up her hand to shake his outstretched and waiting one. 

“Pleasure to meet you, Dr. D’Ora.” He gave her hand two good shakes before letting go and pointing to the awkward doctor beside him. “This is my girlfriend Dr. Rebecca -” 

He didn’t get to finish the introduction. 

Ethan’s deep authoritative baritone voice rang like warning sirens in her ears. “Rookie. Dr. Lahela. Don’t you have patients to attend to?” Her cheeks began to flush in mortification.

“Just on a break, Dr. Ramsey,” Bryce smiled, “Who’s your friend?” 

Alessandra looked between the three of them, noticing the unaddressed new tension between her friend and the doctor he’s spoken about on many occasions. “You must be Dr. Lao,” she outstretched her delicate and manicured hand to Becca. Out of courtesy Becca obliged. “Ethan told me about your excellent diagnosis of Dr. Banerji. Well done, you must be very proud.” 

“I’m just happy Naveen’s alive and well,” Becca smiled before tugging on the back of Bryce’s scrubs, “We should get back.” 

“Bye, Doctors. Enjoy your date!” Bryce called over his shoulder as Becca all but dragged him away. 

  
  
  


Once they were safely out of the eatery Becca let herself relax and her freckles break free of the blush. “I can’t believe you,” she laughed uncomfortably. 

Bryce laced his fingers with hers and tugged her closer. “Hey - we learned that Dr. Ramsey has a hot lady friend and he talks about you.” 

“And that I’m your girlfriend?” She thought they had an arrangement, they were meant to be a carefree and no-commitment zone. Introducing her as his girlfriend was a shock. 

“Well, yeah,” he shrugged. “You’re a girl and you’re my friend. If you were a man you’d be my manfriend.” 

Becca rolled her eyes, “Uhuh.” 

“Take it however you want, Becks. I’m just happy you choose to spend your free time with me,” he pecked her temple before they entered back into Edenbrook and went their separate ways. 

***

Later that day as she was packing up her things to leave the office after the mid-week diagnostics briefing, Ethan called behind her; 

“Lao, a word.” 

Becca’s eyes went wide. Her and Ethan really haven’t been on the best of terms since he pushed her away the last time they kissed. The closest they’ve gotten to their past level of normalcy was when they were doing a house search for the Lamar Stevenson Case - he held her when she slipped and then with both their knowledge and a bit of banter they solved the case. 

With arms folded and a critical eye he inquired, “What was that back there?” 

Becca decided then and there that the best way to avoid this awkward conversation was to play coy, “I don’t know what -” 

“Whatever you and Scalpel Jockey were doing, don’t,” he defensively interrupted her lame excuse. “My personal relationship with Dr. D’Ora is not hospital gossip.” 

The way his shoulders were squared, all his walls were on display and the way he was talking down to her burned a fire deep in her core. “Who is she?” she mimicked his stance and tone. 

“A friend.” 

“You don’t have friends,” she challenged, folding her arms over her chest. 

Ethan let out a long sigh, knowing he’d have to give her something. He didn’t want to fight with Becca anymore. He owed Becca some sort of explanation. He didn’t know why but he felt he needed to tell her. 

He rubbed his hand down his face as he said, “We met on mission. Friendships happen when there aren’t any bars around.” 

Becca took a second for his words to settle, piecing the puzzle together out loud. “You met her in the Amazon... When you were trying to forget your feelings for me...” she tried to mask the betrayal forming in her throat and creeping up into her features as best as she could. “Did it work? Did she help you move on?”

The tension was built up so high around them that neither could move from their positions only four footfalls away from one another. 

“What are you doing with Lahela? Don’t think I haven’t noticed your… closeness,” he spat back. “ _ Are _ you his girlfriend?” Ethan’s brow was raised high to the sky and blue eyes clouded over with a storm of regret. 

“Whatever we are isn’t of your concern. You made that decision for us.  _ You _ pushed me away.” 

“I sure as hell didn’t push you into his arms!” 

“No. But you made it explicitly clear I can’t find solace in your arms,” she bit back. Becca’s chest began to heave. Her mind was telling her she needed to pace to muster up the courage to say all that needed to be said, however her feet were stuck there in that spot. His intense gaze paralyzed her, and just looking at his face she adored so much arguing back at her, Becca internally screamed at herself. She assembled every ounce of courage in her frame to retort, “I can’t believe you. You’re meant to be holier than thou, the epitome of a moral compass. Why are you such an ass?” 

Ethan’s nose flared and eyes hooded at her words. 

They stood in bitter silence staring one another down. He was a statue boring down at her shaking and rageful form. The world of emotions coursing through her veins evident in the way she balled her fists, callusing the skin of her palms with her fingernails. Her brown eyes squinting trying to keep tears from falling and giving her a much-needed release. The loose strands of hair at the crown of her head are the only thing moving with the natural rotation of the earth. 

Ethan broke the trance first going to sit down on the couch. 

Hunched over with his head cradled in his hands he breathed ever so softly, “She has a private urgent care practice in Canada.” Tugging at the roots of his hair he tried to keep his voice level and calm. “We were on mission together. She’s guest lecturing at Harvard Medical. We’re just colleagues.” 

Becca was rightly skeptical, “Like we’re just colleagues?” 

“No. Strictly professional.” Ethan finally looked over at her. If Becca stood closer she could see the faintest marks of red in the whites of his picturesque eyes. “Her wife is really supportive of her work.”

Becca’s mouth dropped. 

Ethan watched as the woman ten years his junior slumped into the seat next to him, letting her knee brush against his as her hands followed suit to cover her face in embarrassment. 

“God. I’m an ass,” she sighed. 

Ethan’s shoulders loosened as he involuntarily let a small chuckle slip through his lips. “Yes, yes you are,” he agreed with a smile and shake of his head, placing his hand on her thigh and giving it a reassuring squeeze. 

“Sorry,” Becca mumbled. 

He was mesmerized by the feeling of her heat under him, taking him back to all those times he held dear. “I’m sorry… for everything.” 

Her hand found his. “I know…” 

They couldn’t catch a break. Everything between them was always so complicated. For another moment they let themselves sit in silence, a more comfortable silence where they could simply be Ethan and Becca, not attending and fellow. Just two people finally being honest. 

Ethan was the one to shatter the comfortable bubble they’ve found themselves in.

“Are you dating Lahela?” 

Becca shook her head to herself. “We’re friends. Really good friends.” It was the truth. Bryce was her best friend, they did everything together. “I should get going,” she gave Ethan’s hand a squeeze before removing it to rise up from her position. 

She was halfway towards the door when Ethan spoke, “I’m going to Evelyn’s art exhibit tonight. Do you want to come along?” 


End file.
